a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support mechanism for operation auxiliary tools, and particularly to a support mechanism for operation auxiliary tools which is adjustable in angle and height.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional support mechanism for operation auxiliary tools 8, as shown in FIG. 4, generally comprises a fixing base 80 and an adjusting member 81 on a bottom of the fixing base 80. A tightwire 82 extends through the fixing base 80 and links with the adjusting member 81. A plurality of sleeves 83 extends through the tightwire 82 and couples with each other. A clamp 84 is provided on a top sleeve 83 and links with the tightwire 82. When a surgeon performs an operation, the fixing base 80 is disposed on an appropriate position of an operation bed (not shown). The sleeves 83 are used to adjust angles. The adjusting member 81 is rotated to tighten the tightwire 82, urging the sleeves 83 to abut against each other. The sleeves 83 cooperate with the tightwire 82 to define an angle and a position. The operation auxiliary tools (not shown) are mounted on the clamp 84.
However, the tightwire 82 tends to be loosened and is difficult to control when it has been loosened. When the surgeon wants to adjust the angle by the sleeves 83, it is necessary to rotate the adjusting member 81 as well as to adjust link angles of the sleeves 83. The adjusting process is cumbersome. Moreover, the sleeves 83 have to be positioned by stretching the tightwire 82 tightly. If the external force is excessively large or the tightwire 82 is employed continuously in a long term, the tightwire 82 is probably loosened and even broken. In these cases, the conventional support mechanism 8 can not meet the demand of the surgical operations.